The Princess From Hoenn And The Prince From Kanto
by FLUFFY1986
Summary: A war engulfs the Pokemon world. Heros from across The Omniverse unite to bring peace. One will gain The Sacred Triforce and end the cycle of Good versus Evil that has reigned for too long. This will be a Multi/Series Crossover. Flames will be ignored/deleted:-P
1. Chapter 1

The Princess from Hoenn and the Prince from kanto capter1

Ash Satoshi Ketchum and May Haruka Blaze were relaxing in Ash's hometown of Pallet after he had succeeded in winning the Kanto Pokemon Coordinator Competition Championships after the war and the Mercenaries Incident. Due to his victory Ash was considering entering the Johto Pokemon/Coordinator Competition and if he succeeded there would move to the Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokemon/Coordinator Competition followed by the Unova Pokemon/Coordinator Competition and then if no more Pokemon Coordinator Competitions presented themselves he and May would retire from traveling to a tropical island and raise their children once they were married money would not be any trouble since May had tried and succeeded in her attempt at entering the Contest section of the various Pokemon/Coordinator Competitions she had entered

Ash wanted to settle down with the one he loved and had invited his Elder Sister Figure Sabrina to cheer for him since the remainder of the regions Teams (Rocket Aqua Magma Galactic and Plasma) had destroyed many of their home regions Gyms including Sabrina's before Ash The Elite Four of each region and the Legendary Pokemon including Mewtwo had come foreword to stop them but it had its losses as wars do because of the deaths of Misty Kasumi Waterflower and Brock Takeshi Onyx and Ash's rival turned friend Gary Shigeru Oak Mewtwo was under suspicion from the Viridian Police for the death of Giovanni the former Leader of Team Rocket and the Viridian City Gym but people didn't care they hated him anyway because he was so unpleasant to everyone even his Pokemon and family so Ash and friends were preparing for his entry into the Competition but also having monuments to the slain Gym Leaders of each region built as well.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess From Hoenn And The Prince From Kanto Chapter 2

As the sun rose over Ketchum/Blaze Island as Ash and his fiancé May were just awakening to the start of a new day they reflected upon their lives and the lives lost to what people were calling The Team Annihilation Attack and the Mercenaries Incident. though they mourned the losses of the lives of their compatriots and those who were scarred physically and or emotionally and though they realized there was no changing the past. still they found hope for the future after breakfast they decided to visit the hospital were their friend Dawn/Hikari was recovering from her part in the war and The Mercenaries Incident. She had lost her mother and her innocence in the same day as the Team Annihilation members had murdered Johanna/Ayako and forced Dawn to watch as they sadistically used their pokemon to murder her Pokemon and her mother's own pokemon were murdered as well. To top it off the Team Agents had then force-fed Dawn the remains of her mother and the pokemon after beating her to with an inch of her life and starving her almost to death and burning her house to the ground. However, she was a survivor she managed to hold on until Paul found her and rushed her to a House Of Healing Hands location. this organization was a result of both Pokemon and humans suffering severe injuries during the war and The Mercenaries Incident and the deliberate destruction of both hospitals and Pokemon Centers. however, alas Paul did not survive himself given an earlier injury inflicted by the Mercenaries unleashing a toxic virus that claimed further lives. Paul managed to hold off the virus until Dawn was only feet from the entrance to the building at which point Ash and May who had also arrived there took Dawn and Paul inside. however, due to Paul carrying the virus as well as lack of sleep food or water and trying to care for Dawn on the way he died before he could receive the antidote. This antidote, given to people everywhere as well as booster treatments prevented them from being contagious days after an antivirus, released prevented another infection from taking place. It was discovered that if you were infected once and survived. (as some did) it was no different than the chicken pox in that you could never be reinfected so people who received the antivirus had their immune systems strengthened but do to malnutrition and being unable to clean himself because the water supply had been tainted and reduced leaving only enough water for Dawn's needs Paul could not stave off the virus or infection from ordinary sicknesses and it ultimately killed him thus claiming another life so it was a somber mood as the Competition approached and Ash and May prepared themselves to compete even though May did not need to compete she did so to challenge Ash and herself so that he as well she would feel some sense of accomplishment in the victory May had and the victory Ash now sought for himself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

The Princess From Hoenn And The Prince From Kanto Chapter 3

As the Competition approached Ash and May looked over the list of contenders with heavy hearts seeing that truly challenging competition was not to be found here for Mays primary rivals Harley Soledad Drew Nando and Zoey as well as Jessie [though she was known to May through her aliases only] had died during the war and the Mercenaries Incident so neither Ash nor May faced the greatest competition due to no one challenging Ash like Gary or Paul could have done and therefore Ash and May only find challenge in each other a challenge worthy of the skills they have amassed throughout their journey together and separately as it stood they knew the other's choice of Pokemon partners as well as they knew each other's faces so they both studied each other as people rather than just by who's team was stronger or more diversified than the others they also tried to think of their own teams and how much experience each had with the other in general and how that could be used to their advantage to obtain victory over the other they may have been inseparably in love but that does not mean they intended to give any quarter to the other the reason for their competition of Contests and Battles had been merged so that Trainers would not be so limited in Battles or Contests to prevent Coordinators from having no challenge to reach their goals and reach the pinnacle of competition to become the best of the best in their chosen field of training and so in the competition any Battle Trainer or Coordinator may challenge each other to advance but only one at a time and Representatives from what was once The Pokemon Leagues and The Pokemon Contest Committee were present to award the winner at the competition's end so as the tournament progressed Ash and May naturally obliterated their competition but it felt like such a hollow and meaningless march towards their showdown with one another especially since they knew their true rivals and friends and good competition had been systematically and deliberately killed off during the war and any possible significant challenge had been killed during the Mercenaries Incident to keep them from uniting against The Team Annihilation attack or the Mercenaries The Elite Four and The Champion of each region had managed to get wind of the attack before hand and had secluded themselves away for training and preparation and this is why they had been able to travel to the temples and shrines of the Legendary Pokemon to ask for their help to bring a final resolution to the conflict.  
>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The Princess From Hoenn And The Prince From Kanto Chapter4

As the day of their battle approached both Ash and May looked foreword to seeing what the other had in store for him/her and they both agreed to give it everything they had to triumph but to also not try to take advantage of the other's feelings or their relationship or the fact that their Pokemon were just as friendly to each other as their Trainers were and so when the day of battle finally arrived both Ash and May looked upon the battle with elation and wonder and so as they had overcome their opponents now they looked to how to overcome the odds and emerge victorious against the greatest challenge either could face each other as they walked into the stadium together Ash and May chatted amiably about the inevitable aftermath and began to discuss what they wanted to do at the after party neither realized that though Team Annihilation was defeated before their fall they had hired a dastardly Mercenary duo to try to strike down or kill anyone who succeeded in stopping their plans and their Pokemon and friends or family their job was to wait until The Pokemon Coordinator Compilation was over and once The Top Trainer/Coordinator had been named and hunt him/her down and if they encountered any of the other participants along the way kill them as well but also they had been ordered to kill off the other participants to both keep talented Trainers from arising but to enable them to rebuild should they be overwhelmed they also had a list of who were the most promising and talented Trainers/Coordinators and Non Gym Leaders/Elite Regional Trainers/Coordinators in existence thanks to the Heads of Team Annihilation and their wives/concubines they already had targeted The Elite Regional Trainers/Coordinators of each region but The Legendary Pokemon were not fools and those with Foresight and Future Sight saw the attack and had prepared countermeasures including sending Prophetic Dreams and their Emissaries to inform Ash and the Head Researchers to prepare for viral attacks and to develop antiviral measures as well as inform The Elite to prepare for both the impending war and The Mercenaries attack after the war so Ash and May had been forced to arm themselves with weapons and the antivirus as well as their Pokemon but alas though Ash had borne The Broken Butterfly Magnum Handgun The Striker Shotgun The Red 9 Handgun The Semi-Automatic Rifle with regular Scope and The Infrared Scope and The Hand Cannon and The Chicago Typewriter and The P. R. L. 412 Laser along with The Infinite Rocket Launcher because one of the Mercenaries had samples of Las Plagas Parasites and had unleashed them in the largest Major cities of the world and by so doing had unleashed Regenerators and Novistadors as well as El Gigante as well as Garradors and Iron Maidens and Colmillos and had resurrected U-3 and Verdugo and a number of J.J and Dr. Salvador and a Super Salvador while May had borne a pair of Zanpakuto their names were Minazuki and Suzumebachi May had used them to deal with the Hollows and Gillians and Arrancar (the other Mercenary had unleashed them with the aid of their unknown leaders/benefactors) to heal the wounds inflicted by aforementioned threats unleashed by The Mercenaries neither person was capable of being everywhere at once and so Misty Brock Paul Drew Dawn and Harley along with various others regrettably perished due to the horrors that were unleashed just when everyone thought they had won the war and so they would have to try to rebuild once the competition had concluded.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

The Princess From Hoenn And The Prince From Kanto Chapter 5

As May and Ash took their places in the stadium they each reflected wistfully on how many possible challengers they could have faced instead of May having to enter the competition again needlessly just so Ash had some sense of accomplishment in either victory or defeat. so as the two lovers prepared for their long awaited clash one thought raced through above all else if I win I'll finally be on top instead of switching positions so much with him/her!. As Dawn watched the battle unfold, she sighed from feelings of melancholy and avowed that, she would work hard to be able to enter the next Competition and would achieve victory for all those who perished unable to realize their dreams. For she was the one who had suggested that the monument for the deceased Trainers be unique to their home region and so each monument had images of the Legendary Pokemon of said region around the names of the deceased Trainers as though they were being guarded After Death by their regions Chief Gods. Still Arceus The Creator along with Darkrai The Shinigami was always present so they would not forget who gave the Humans and Pokemon The Gift Of Life In The Beginning or The God Of Death who took care of them when their lives had reached The End. thus Dawn watched the match with both excitement and envy as Ash and May each drew the first Pokeball that would determine who would obtain victory or suffer defeat and so as the Referee called for the match to begin May thought hmm I don't think Ash will expect this! therefore, May called forth her first choice the Legendary Pokemon Jirachi The Wish Pokemon Ash grinned and called forth his Pokemon The Legendary Pokemon Moltres 1 Fire Blast later Jirachi was K.O.-ed May looked at Ash in amusement and declared, "this match isn't over yet Ash Ketchum!" "oh it's just getting started May! this is where the fun begins!" He responded happily May smiled and called forth her Starter Pokemon Blaziken. May's Fire-Type Starter let forth a great cry of enthusiasm Ash responded by summoning forth his Blastoise which had finally undergone its metamorphosis from Wartortle during the war and Team Annihilation attack. May was certain that teaching her Starter Dig would be advantageous but Ash had used his Squirtle for underground sneak attacks so often that people said it exceeded even Diglett and Dugtrio in capability in its application in subterranean warfare. despite the fact the Military had scoffed at and belittled it for when it had finally turned into a Wartortle as it was trying to extinguish multiple fires that arsonists had begun as law and order had broken down under the stresses of wartime it kept on trying. However, the war was primarily Team Annihilation attack had been Agents in armor bearing weapons and backed up by the typical Mechas the respective organizations had used before joining their forces together. the event that led Wartortle to become a Blastoise had been during the sacking of Cerulean City and the subsequent deaths of the Waterflower Sisters including Misty .yet the strangest part of these events was that during certain attacks such as the ones on Cerulean, Pewter and Viridian as well as Saffron and Pallet Town their had been reports of evil beasts led by a figure in black armor who had wielded a strange and terrifying power that was centered in an otherworldly gleaming crest borne on his right hand this mystery still plagued the survivors of the war as well as the actions of some the Kanto and Hoenn Regions top companies being bought out by a company called Umbrella as Blastoise and Blaziken prepared to launch the opening attacks the spectators talked of the events that led to the Competition and why The Pokemon Leagues and Contest Organizations of the Regions had collapsed so swiftly without any seeming cause as well as the television and newspaper reports of a trio known as Ganondorf and Albert Wesker and Sosuke Aizen had come forth after the wars end promising peace. (A device that a team of scientists named Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kisuke Urahara had subsequently used allowed Ash and May to see and communicate with the Shinigami Soi Fon and Retsu Unohana. Therefore, they used May's body as a Gigai when they didn't need to wield their Zanpakuto. A former criminal doctor named Minoru Kamiya had begun The House of Healing Hands after his defeat at the hands of The Reikai Tantei). Humans, demons, Shinigami and Pokemon alike had found refuge at House of Healing Hands before during and after the war and The Mercenaries Incident.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
